


Balcony

by tobiasandtris46



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiasandtris46/pseuds/tobiasandtris46
Summary: Tris is still there, standing on their balcony, the one they kissed on, many years later.





	Balcony

She was still there when he went back repeatedly, still stood on that balcony with her small hands leaning on the cool metal. She still gave him that small smile, the grin that told him that she was happy that he was happy. He knew she knew about Christina, knew that he let her kiss him and kissed her back, even. There was nothing he didn't keep clear of his relationship with the tall girl who he used to hate. She knew of everything. Every kiss, every proclaim of love that started after a year and a half. It wasn't much of a surprise when she didn't seem mad because he knew his Tris would never be mad at that. He knew that his Tris would always want the best for him.

Years and years passed and he still went to that balcony outside his old apartment. He always continued to see his Tris standing beside him, that smile on her lips. Even when he brought his young child there, she would smile and be happy about the fact that he had built a peaceful and happy life for himself. Years passed after that and the child was older, her facial structure matured as she peaked out the door and called to her father. She would always be concerned of why her father cried every time he stood there. As he walked back inside, feeling her imaginary gray-blue eyes on him as he did so, he always told his daughter the same thing. He always assured, "Beatrice, I'm all right."

Their faces and skin colors were different, but he always joked about the fact that maybe his teenage lover was resurrected in his child.

Christina and him only had one child before the big fight that set Christina leaving, saying how much she wished that Will was the father of her child--

And he was the guardian of Beatrice.

Still, years passed and Tobias became too sick to walk out to the balcony without his child's help. He carried a cane in his hand, something the doctor had told him to use, even though he was in a young age. His brown hair fell around his head as Tobias leaned heavily on his daughter. He still moved his head to the left, where he still saw his Tris smiling at him. She was so young, and the image made him cry many times. So young when she was killed. 

So young.

So young.

So young.

His daughter cried over him as he laid in a hospital bed, his young age of sixty making his movements slow. She was crying over him, his grandchildren were crying that their grandfather was leaving and they weren't sure what that meant, didn't know they would never see him again.

The flatline of the heart machine next to him mixed in with the cries as Tobias took his last breath.

But there he was again, on that balcony outside his Dauntless apartment. He looked down to himself, seeing that his body was still decrepit from the sickness. He wondered if him dying had been a dream. Then, the sixteen year old next to him touched him, smiling with her eyes lining with silver as she ran her hand over his arm and he was looking at her with his cracked lips trembling.

They have never been able to touch before.

His Tris touched him and she held his hands and suddenly, he was young again. He was young again and his hands were smooth and there were no lines in his face. In the distance, Tobias could hear his daughter crying for him but she would be all right. He knew that, because Tris was by his side each and every day after her death. That is how he would be for his daughter.

"It's time to go, Tobias," Tris was saying, her voice still as steady and melodic as he remembered. It calmed him, calmed the aching worries he had for his young daughter and her family. Instead of worrying, his face relaxed and that smile of his took over his lips as he walked into the afterlife, hand-in-hand, with the one he was always meant to be with.


End file.
